


Break Out

by littlewonder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Grinding, Jail, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Oswald concocts a plan to break him and Ed out of jail.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Break Out

**Author's Note:**

> [inspo](https://lanschpaket.tumblr.com/post/190388912350)

“I have a plan. Follow my lead,” said Penguin.

Grabbing the lapel of Riddler’s jacket, Penguin slammed his back against the cell bars. Pinning him there with his legs on either side of Riddler, Penguin pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Riddler played along, pulling Penguin against him and moaning into his mouth as he kissed him back. Involuntarily, his body reacted. His dick started hardening, and his heart raced. This is just a plan, he assured himself.

“Hey,” called a cop on the other side of the bars in the GCPD. “Cut it out.” He banged a baton against the bars.

Penguin grabbed the bat and hit the cop on the head. The cop fell to the ground, and Penguin grabbed the keys on the cop’s belt. He unlocked the cell, and ran hand in hand with Ed from the station.


End file.
